On the Gallian Front Official Timeline
by Heinkelboy05
Summary: The official timeline for my "On the Gallian Front" universe. This one covers the events of my universe from the "Darcsen Calamity" up to the beginning of the Gallian-Germanian War. Will help explain my world and the events leading up to my series. Read this as well as my Authors note in my first story to help get a good grasp on my series before officially reading it. Enjoy.


_(Note: I do not own anything. This is purely for entertainment purposes.)_

 _On the Gallian Front Timeline_

 _ **Originally believed to be 3200 B.C., now believed to be 10,000 B.C. -**_ The "Darcsen Calamity" supposedly occurred in Europa along with much of Africa, the Middle East, the Americas, and Asia with the date being a rough estimate due to conflicted sources. In reality, the Valkyria arrived and brought war upon the Darcsens and the rest of humanity, destroying many of their ancient civilizations. As a result of their victory, the Valkyria rewrite history by casting the Darcsens as the victims, stripping them of their lands, titles, and their last names. The Darcsens continued to bear the blame for these false crimes for thousands of years.

 _ **3065 B.C. -**_ The Kingdom of Archanea is founded and controls all of Europa. Before this, the Kingdom's founder, King Anri, lead a crusade against the Valkyrur, managing to kill off much of the race before his nation was established. His efforts to destroy them however were in vain as the Valkyrur continue to exist thought their numbers take a long time to replenish, and only a few every hundreds of years discover the powers of a Valkyria inside of them. The Lawrence family, who become witnesses to much of human history, is supposedly founded around this time period.

 _ **3000 B.C. -**_ Ragnite is rediscovered by the Archaneans who begin mining it for a wide variety of uses.

 _ **1000 B.C -**_ The Archanean kingdom enters a steady decline, losing control of Europe piece by piece.

 _ **753 B.C. -**_ The city of Rome is founded. It eventually becomes the first Republic and it's expansion makes it a powerful Europan power. The Roman Republic expands till they control a vast area reminiscent of an empire itself.

 _ **565 B.C. -**_ The Kingdom of Archanea is destroyed by a faction of united Germanic tribes, who destroy their civilization and created their own empire based on their own beliefs. They believe that whatever gods created this Earth had long since abandoned them and humanity. So now they must place their faith in fellow men and not within absentee gods. They emphasized the 'Darcsen Calamity' as history and put the Darcsens to work as their slave population. Their empire, now dubbed as the Imperial Germanian Reich at the time of it's foundation controls what would be Germany, their most ancient province and homeland, as well as Poland, their first conquest, before taking over what would eventually become East Prussia. The first Kaiser rules from the German capital of New Berlin, built over the ruins of the former Archanean capital.

 _ **499-459 B.C. -**_ The Greco-Persian Wars are waged. The Greek city states lead by Athens and Sparta, stop a Persian advance in Europa.

 _ **336-323 B.C. -**_ The wars of Alexander the Great. The young King of the Greek nation of Macedon united Greece under his banner and begins a war of conquest against the Persian Empire. By the end of these wars Alexander rules a vast empire from Greece that extends as far as India. Alexander made further plans for conquest before his death in 323 B.C. Upon his death, his empire was divided among his three Generals who vie for control over this empire as a whole.

 _ **44 B.C. -**_ Julius Caesar, a powerful Roman General and politician, is murdered in the Roman Senate. His death plunges the Roman Republic into a civil war which ends in 42 B.C. with Octavian, Caesar's great-nephew emerges victorious in eliminating those responsible for Caesar's murder. Octavian and his ally Mark Anthony become the most powerful men in Rome due to their victory.

 _ **40 B.C. -**_ The Principality of Gallia emerges, managing to break free from the might of Rome. King Graz gi Randgriz founds the city of Randgriz as the capital of Gallia and Castle Randgriz is built along the shores of the lake with the city itself built around it. The Gallians emerge in an area named the Low Countries and unite the various lands there under their banner.

 _ **27 B.C. -**_ Octavian becomes the first Emperor of Rome, turning the Roman Republic into the Roman Empire.

 _ **395 A.D. -**_ The Roman Empire splits in two. The Western Roman Empire is ruled from Rome, while the Eastern Roman Empire is ruled from Constantinople.

 _ **480 A.D. -**_ The Western Roman Empire collapses from an invasion of the German Reich. Rather than keep the territory they conquered, the Germans return to their homeland to watch the remains of this mighty empire crumble. Though they do manage to make away with conquering land that eventually become the provinces of Austria, Hungary, and Czechoslovakia

 _ **1** **044 A.D. -**_ The Chinese invent gunpowder in the 9th century, with the earliest written formula for it written in 1044 A.D. Commonly called 'black powder', the small explosive used refined Ragnite in the formula which gave the smoke cloud a bluish tint. The Chinese begin using it in warfare in the 12th century and it arrives in Europa by the 13th century. Early hand cannons and larger ones are soon created to fire projectiles at their enemies.

 _ **1056 A.D. -**_ The Germans invade Scandinavia, home of the Vikings. After a ten year conquest, ending with the fall of the Kingdom of Norway, the Germans conquer what becomes their provinces of Denmark, Norway, and Sweden, giving them a strong grip on Northern Europa. The people of Northern Europa's seafaring ways continue as they become a major source of manpower for Germania's naval forces.

 _ **1095 A.D. -**_ The Crusades begin between the Christian and Islamic religions in the Palestinian Holy Land. During the First Crusade, the Germans use this to move southward and conquer more territories. They seize control of what would later become the Nazi provinces of Slovenia, Croatia, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Switzerland, and Liechtenstein.

 _ **1190 A.D. -**_ The Teutonic Order, a military order of knights is founded in Germania. They become the official Royal Guards of the countries Royal Family as well as their own private military.

 _ **1272 A.D. -**_ Marco Polo, during his travels in Asia, manages to negotiate with the Emperor's of both China and Japan, establishing limited trade and diplomacy between them and other nations in Europa. For centuries, these nations have traded along the Silk Road. But thanks to Marco Polo, he has managed to found more trade routes between Europan and the Eastern nations.

 _ **1291 A.D. -**_ The Crusades officially come to an end.

 _ **1299 A.D. -**_ The Ottoman Empire is formed.

 _ **1337 A.D. -**_ The Hundred Years' War, a continuous war between France and England starts. The two nations, aided by their allies, engage in a bloody war in the fields of France that continues with no end in sight.

 _ **1410 A.D. -**_ The Germans, seeing an opportunity in the war, begin preparations to raise an army and invade France. With both sides of the war already severely weakened and depleted, they would be unprepared and withstand a full blown invasion by an army full of fresh and eager German forces.

 _ **1411 A.D. -**_ Kaiser Sigismund ascends to the throne at the age of 43. A charasmatic leader and a powerful warrior, hee takes command of building the army that will invade France, turning it into a powerful and seemingly unstoppable force.

 _ **1429 A.D. -**_ Led by seventeen Joan of Arc, French forces and allied mercenaries, end the Siege of Orléans, preventing the English forces from taking control of the city and bringing a quick end to the war. Joan's victory revitalizes French morale, which had sagged due to their recent string of defeats. She becomes a hero to her people and the bane of the English Army. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the French and English, a massive German army, supported by mercenaries and foreign volunteers, invades the Duchy of Burgundy The Duchy is England's ally in the war that is located in-between Eastern France and the German border. Not expecting an invasion from the Germans, the Burgundian's are quickly overrun with scattered rumors of the invasion being heard throughout France. Sigismund, the German Kaiser and leader of the German Army, soon prepares to invade France next.

 _ **1430 A.D. -**_ While stationed at a small village near the Burgundian border, Joan, along with her French troops and Mercenary allies, are the first place to be attacked in the German invasion of France. Though they fight valiantly, they are unable to hold off the vast number of German forces and are forced to retreat. The German invasion begins the final phase of the Hundred Years' War.

 _ **1437 A.D. -**_ In the now German occupied Paris, a combined English and French force launch an assault upon the city and engage in fierce fighting with the German forces within the city. Through much adversity, the German Kaiser, Sigismund, is killed after engaging Joan of Arc in a duel. Without their leader, the Germans retreat from the city and return back to their country. The combined victory by the French and English, marks the end of the Hundred Year's War.

 _ **1453 A.D. -**_ The Byzantine Empire, previously known as the Eastern Roman Empire, comes to an end as the Ottomans conquer the capital city of Constantinople.

 _ **1492 A.D. -**_ Christopher Columbus, an Italian explorer on a mission from King Ferdinand and Queen Isabella of Spain, lands on the Bahamas Islands to discover the New World. Almost immediately, Europan nations soon make future plans to colonize this vast New World.

 _ **1517 A.D. -**_ Martin Luther, a German priest, issues the _Ninety-Five Thesis_ which starts a schism within the Catholic Church which spreads throughout all Europa. It's eventually settled hundreds of years later when the churches reform as the Christian Church. The Pope still heads the church, but the other sects are independent of the main body though still considered to be part of it.

 _ **1524-1525 A.D. -**_ The Peasants' War occurs in Germania. Inspired by Martin Luther, large groups of peasants throughout central Germania rise up in revolt against Germania, even freeing Darcsen slaves to join in their cause. Their revolt doesn't last a year as German forces crush the poorly armed farmers.

 _ **1536-1537 A.D. -**_ The Gassenarl rebellion occurs in Gallia. House Gassenarl, the second most powerful house in Gallia, wages war against the Randgriz Royal Family. House Gassenarl claims that they are the rightful rulers of Gallia on the basis of faith and patriotism. They rally an army of knights and soldiers, aided by Yggidist followers, and fight against the Gallian army lead by House Randgriz. In the end, House Gassenarl was defeated, and expelled from the capital and send into the South.

 _ **1600 A.D. -**_ Germania invades Gallia and quickly manages to overrun the nation. The King of Gallia is demoted to being an Archduke, and he is forced into a political marriage with one of the daughters of the Kaiser. This allows the German Royal Family to be related by blood to the Randgriz Royal Family and access to the Valkyrian blood that supposedly runs in their veins. This begins the long German occupation of Gallia which lasts for over two hundred years.

 _ **1683 A.D. -**_ As the Ottomans push into the Balkans, they lay siege to the German city of Vienna, capital of the Province of Austria. The Germans break the siege and push the Ottomans out of their territory. Impressed by the Ottoman's tenacity, the Germans forge a secret alliance with them. An alliance that survives up to the end of the Great War.

 _ **1700 A.D. -**_ The Lawrence family, Europa's most powerful and influential family, moves their entire family and it's holdings over to the New World, setting up their headquarters outside of New York City and becoming deeply embedded in colonial politics. The first mention of the word "Nazi" appears in Europa, eventually becoming a common name to describe the government and ideology that has existed in Germania since it's founding.

 _ **1754-1763 A.D. -**_ The French and Indian War is waged between Great Britain and France in North America. Their colonies joined the war and were pitted against one another in this conflict. The conflict ends with a British victory over France. The French lose nearly all of it's territories in mainland North America and has the territories west of the Mississippi River ceded over to Spain while those territories east of the Mississippi River go to Great Britain. A direct consequence of the war was the tension in the British colonies. Britain, now in debt from the war, began taxing their colonies to pay the debt, which sparked widespread public unrest and fueled talks of independence from Great Britain.

 ** _1775 A.D. -_** The American Revolutionary War begins with the opening shots fired at Lexington and Concord between British forces and American Militiamen. Later, the Battle of Bunker Hill is waged and the British win but with heavy casualties before being forced to retreat from Boston by the newly formed Continental Army under the command of it's commander-in-chief, George Washington.

 _ **1776 A.D. -**_ The Continental Congress issues the Declaration of Independence, officially declaring the thirteen colonies as an independent nation. The Congress resolves to abolish Darcsen Slavery, the annexation of British Canada, equal rights for all who live within the borders of the United States, and the assimilation of Native American tribes living within their borders. As a result of these decrees, the Continental Army becomes a diverse military as it includes colonists (both from Europa and Africa), freed Darcsens, Native Americans, and volunteers from Europa as well as Spanish and French colonies. The Lawrence Family throws their full support behind the revolution and declare their alliegence to this young nation. Their support is greatly appreciated among the Patriots.

 _ **1777 A.D. -**_ France enters the American Revolution on the side of the Continental Army. Spain enters a year later with both nations sending weapons, equipment, and soldiers to aid the colonists while both Spanish and French armies attack British positions along the Mississippi River, their fleets in the Atlantic and West Indies, and in Florida, which the Spanish take back from the British.

 _ **1781 A.D. -**_ The Continental Army delivers a decisive victory against British forces at the Battle of Yorktown. Their victory signals that the British have truly lost the war and that prolonging it will be inevitable.

 _ **1783 A.D. -**_ The American Revolution officially comes to an end with the signing of the Treaty of Paris. The now independent United States of America is granted the territories of Great Britain East of the Mississippi as well as Canada, both becoming annexed into the new nation. And despite slavery being outlawed in the United States, wealthy plantation owners in the south manage to find a loophole by creating Indentured Servitude. There, prisoners and criminals who committed multiple felony crimes are forced to serve on these plantations for a set amount of years before they are released. They worked long hours, were forbidden to leave the plantations, they are hardly ever released once their term is up, and were treated harshly by the plantation owners. The practice is accepted in much of the South but the rest of the country see's it as nothing more than slavery under a different name. This issue serves to divide the country until the end of the Civil War.

 ** _1789 A.D. -_** The French Revolution begins. With financial trouble from French involvement in the French and Indian War as well as the American Revolution, the French government is bankrupt and there is widespread civil unrest. When the Estates-General is called to fix this, it fails and members of it form a National Assembly in defiance. Hearing a rumor that King Louis XVI was preparing to send soldiers to Paris to crush the National Assembly, the Parisians, supported by members of the French Guard, stormed the Bastille, a castle used as a prison and had a bounty of weapons and ammunition. Seeing the chaos in France as an opportunity, the Germans prepare their forces and have them on standby in case of further developments. However, in Gallia, the ideas of the French and American Revolutions begin to influence the population, who had long been under German occupation.

 _ **1792 A.D. -**_ A mob of 20,000 armed revolutionaries and French soldiers storms the Tuileries Palace where the Royal Family is, killing the 900 Guards assigned to protect it and taking the Royal Family as prisoners. The National Convention, the National Assembly's successor, officially abolished the French Monarchy and declared the Republic of France, marking the high point of the Revolution.

 _ **1793 A.D. -**_ French Revolutionaries execute King Louis XVI, effectively ending the Bourbon line that had ruled France. Seeing how vulnerable France was, the Germans invaded throughout their borders with the country, seeking to conquer France and put a puppet on the throne with the Nazi regime ruling the nation completely. Meanwhile, the nations of Spain, Portugal, and Britain rallied to fight against the Germans and the new French Republic, seeking to use France as a buffer state between them and the Nazi Empire. The French Revolutionary Army rallied to defend their newfound Republic and the ideals for which it represented, sparking off the French Revolutionary Wars.

 _ **1793-1794 A.D. -**_ The Reign of Terror grips France. Orchestrated by Maximilien Robespierre, the leader of the radical Jacobin party, thousands of people labeled as 'enemies of the Republic' are put the guillotine. However the Public soon turned against Maximillien and the Jacobins and he himself was executed, ending the reign of Terror.

 _ **1795 A.D. -**_ Napoleon Bonaparte, a rising star in the French Revolutionary Army, successfully defends the Revolutionary government from a mob of 25,000 Royalists seeking to overthrow it. Supported by four thousand men and outnumbered six to one, his use of artillery and Ragnite explosives helps push back the Royalists with very few casualties among his men. His victory helps to advance his popularity and his career, with the Revolutionary government giving him command over the army sent to take the Italian Peninsula in 1796 and keep it from the Germans who would use it to flank the French forces, where he eventually manages to seize control of the Peninsula by both diplomacy and conquest. The end result is that all of Italy now belongs to the French Republic, along with the small nation of Andorra and Spain's Balearic Islands.

 _ **1798 A.D. -**_ Through a coup, Napoleon is made a Consul of France and head of the Revolutionary Government. He now heads the efforts in pushing out the Germans and other Western Powers from France, eventually managing to do so in less than a year.

 _ **1799 A.D. -**_ After successfully driving out the foreign powers from France, Napoleon makes himself the Emperor of the French Empire. His popularity is already skyrocketing, and everywhere in France, people cheer for the Corsican who started out with nothing and made something of himself. He soon begins negotiations with other nations such as Britain, Spain, Portugal, and Russia to build a Coalition of Nations led by him to assault Germania and make sure it doesn't have the capacity to wage war on Western Europa.

 _ **1800 A.D. -**_ The start of the Napoleonic Wars, fought between the Imperial Germanian Reich and a Coalition of Nations led by Emperor Napoleon and the French Empire. Archduke Leopold is born in Gallia.

 _ **1803 A.D. -**_ America acquires the Louisiana Territory from France, increasing the size of America considerably.

 _ **1810 A.D. -**_ Victoria Gunther, the future revolutionary hero of Gallia is born in Bruhl.

 _ **1812 A.D. -**_ America and Great Britain go to war in the War of 1812, brought about by Britain interfering in American trade and press ganging American sailors for the British Navy. The two nations fight this war until it ends in an American victory in 1815. At the same time, the Germans send a large force to march upon Moscow and secure a quick victory over the Coalition. The Russians conduct a scorched earth tactic upon the Germans long enough for winter to come. The Nazis retreat back to their country, with many soldiers dying from the cold on the long journey back.

 _ **1815 A.D. -**_ The Napoleonic Wars come to an end at the Battle of Waterloo, which ends in a draw between the Coalition and German forces. Both sides have suffered greatly in this war, and it takes the Germans a decade to recover from the loss. Meanwhile, Napoleon and the nations of Britain, Spain, and Portugal, form the Atlantic Federation. An alliance between their nations to try and contain the Nazi Empire's expansion wherever they can. The start of the Gallian Revolution. Inspired by the French and American Revolutions, the German hold on Gallia begins to become unstable due to public unrest and calls for change. The Germans try to quell the unrest but their actions serve only to anger the Gallians even more. Various small militias appear in the countryside and begin engaging German forces, prompting the Germans to have a stronger military presence in the province.

 _ **1820 A.D. -**_ Germania begins another campaign against the Russians. However, unlike their disastrous try in 1812, they decide to try and conquer the outer provinces of the Russian Empire instead of heading straight for the capital: Ukraine, Belarus, Moldova, and the Baltic States. Despite the German gains, they encounter heavy Russian resistance as they push deeper into the country. The Germans end their campaign in the same year, having managed to conquer all of Moldova along with half of the Russian territories of Ukraine (minus the Crimean Peninsula), Belarus, and the Baltic States with the remaining half still in Russian control.

 ** _1827 A.D. -_** The armed stage of the Gallian Revolution begins as the Gallian revolutionaries led by Victoria Gunther rally an army and begin waging a campaign against the Nazis for Gallia's independence. Some time later, Russia, America, Britain, and France join the conflict on the Gallian's side and send their forces into Gallia to fight alongside them, forcing Germania to fight against the armies of five nations instead of just one.

 _ **1830 A.D. -**_ The Gallians and their allies push the remaining German forces out of Gallia. The Nazi Empire negotiates with the Gallians and renounces Germania's claim to the country as well as withdrawing the German forces, granting the Gallians the independence they had lost 230 years ago. Despite now that Gallia is his to rule, Leopold rejects the title of 'King', instead choosing to be called as Archduke.

 _ **1846 A.D. -**_ Start of the First Mexican-American War.

 _ **1848 A.D. -**_ The First Mexican-American War comes to an end. A wave of revolutions sparks across Europa, with mixed successes in multiple nations.

 _ **1850 A.D. -**_ Napoleon Bonaparte, the first Emperor of the French Empire, passes away at the age of 81. His grandson, Napoleon II succeeds him as the second Emperor of the French Empire. Napoleon II's first decree as Emperor was to grant the Balearic Islands back to Spain and to give Andorra back it's independence and allow it to join the Atlantic Federation.

 _ **1853 A.D. -**_ German forces invade the Crimea Peninsula, a part of the Russian Empire that was isolated in the German's campaigns from 1824-1830. They seek to gain control of the Crimean Peninsula which would grant them control of the Black Sea. As a result of this, Atlantic Federation and Russian forces are sent to stop them. The Germans acquire the support of the Ottoman Empire who fights by their side in this conflict.

 _ **1856 A.D. -**_ The Crimean War comes to an end as the Germans claim control over the Crimea. The high casualties on both sides in the conflict serves as a taste for what is to come during the Great War.

 _ **1861 A.D. -**_ The American Civil War begins between the United States and the self-proclaimed rebel nation, the Confederate States of America. Meanwhile, Emperor Napoleon II of France grants Italy it's independence and helps it form a government. That same year, Italy joins the Atlantic Federation.

 _ **1865 A.D. -**_ The American Civil War comes to an end with the Confederate States of America surrenders. The Indentured Servitude loopholes of the wealth plantation owners is outlawed in the United States and many plantation owners lose their plantations as well as their influence within the south. American troops are sent into the South in order to make it clear to the former rebels that this law is in effect and is going to stay that way.

 _ **1867 A.D. -**_ The Americans buy Alaska from the Russians for 7.2 million dollars, and incorporate it into the nation.

 ** _1870 A.D. -_** Napoleon II decides to step down as Emperor of France. His resignation is accepted and he transfers his power to the new Second French Republic. A few weeks after he leaves however, the Germans conduct a large raid against French forces. Caught unprepared, the French forces are quickly decimated and the Germans soon surround Paris and lay siege to the city.

 _ **1871 A.D. -**_ The remaining defenders of Paris surrender and the Germans enter the city with little resistance. Instead of keeping the city and making France surrender, they negotiate for acquiring the French territory of Alsace-Lorraine which is incorporated into their empire. The German victory shatters the Second French Republic which reorganizes into the Third French Republic.

 _ **1875 A.D. -**_ America begins to expand into the Pacific, claiming many of the islands within the Pacific Ocean, including buying Australia, New Zealand, and the Solomon Islands from the British Empire. They also acquire Greenland, Iceland, as well as a few Caribbean islands.

 _ **1880 A.D. -**_ Archduke Albert II, Cordelia's father, is born.

 _ **1881 A.D. -**_ Arron Lawrence, Jack's father, is born. His future wife, Violet is born a year later in Gallia.

 _ **1884 A.D. -**_ The beginning of the Scramble for Africa. Europan powers such as Britain, France, Spain, Italy, Portugal, and Germania begin colonizing Africa and some parts of Asia. By the year 1914, only the African nation of Ethiopia remains independent from the major powers of Europa.

 _ **1885 A.D. -**_ The Desert Insurrection is waged between the Gallians and the native Ashanti tribes of the Barious Desert. The Ashanti, nomadic desert tribesman that have lived in the Barious for thousands of years, have been known to resist foreign force whenever they entered their territory, be they German, French, English, or even the Gallians, who claim the Barious as part of their nation. They and the Gallians have always been at odds and their differences soon blow up into war. A Gallian noble rallies the country to support an invasion of the Barious in order to commit genocide on the Ashanti. Despite the Gallians having the advantage of weaponry and numbers, the Ashanti quickly adapt to modern warfare and inflict heavy losses on the Gallians, even killing the Gallian noble that caused this war. By the end of December of 1885, the Gallians pull their forces back. The resulting war leads to a deep divide between the Gallians and the Ashanti which lasts for over decades.

 _ **1887 A.D. -**_ Belgen Gunther is born.

 _ **1888 A.D. -**_ Kaiser Wilhelm I dies. His grandson, Wilhelm II, succeeds him as the 97th Kaiser of the Imperial Germanian Reich.

 _ **1898 A.D. -**_ The Spanish-American war is waged and ends a few months later that same year. Arron Lawrence joins the United States Army and meets Violet, a Gallian nursing student and aspiring writer on a foreign exchange program in America and had volunteered as a nurse for the military. The two end up dating after the war comes to an end. Spain cedes the Philippines, Cuba, Guam, Puerto Rico, and the remaining Caribbean Islands to the Americans.

 _ **1899 A.D. -**_ Albert II becomes Archduke of Gallia upon the death of his father, Albert I. The Philippine-American War begins as Philippine nationalists fight against the American annexation after Spain cedes the territory to America. The war lasts for a year before the Americans manage to defeat the Phippine revolutionaries.

 _ **1900 A.D. -**_ Arron Lawrence and Violet marry, with Arron being sent with a small group of soldiers to Peking, China to guard the U.S. embassy there a few days later. The Boxer Rebellion, which began in 1899, comes to Peking. Boxers surround the city, causing soldiers and civilians from Britain, France, America, Russia, Germania, Gallia, and Japan are trapped within the Foreign Quarter of the city. They manage to hold out for fifty-five days before a relief force arrives to get them out. The nations forge a temporary alliance to fight against the Boxers and eventually defeat them in 1901. Byzantium zi Britannia, the future Kaiser of Germania, is born. Meanwhile, Alejandro Rivera, a General in the Mexican Army, seizes power in Mexico and establish a totalitarian regime. He develops close ties with Germania and the Ottoman Empire, who supplies Rivera with weapons, vehicles, supplies, and instructors for his army. Rivera is opposed by several revolutionary groups and bandits who engage in a guerrilla war against his forces.

 _ **1901 A.D. -**_ Arron decides to leave the military life and becomes involved in politics.

 _ **1910 A.D. -**_ Arron and Violet have their first child, a son named John, followed by another son named Michael a year later, and a daughter named Nephenee two years later.

 _ **1913 A.D. -**_ Belgen's son, Welkin Gunther is born.

 _ **1914 A.D. -**_ The Great War begins in Europa with the assassination of German official Franz Ferdinand in the German province of Bosnia by a Serbian nationalist, Gavrilo Princip. Germania, and it's ally, the Ottoman Empire, whom the Germans have managed to strengthen over the past decade, ending up going to war against the Atlantic Federation and their colonies, the Russian Empire, the Balkan nations, and Japan, with only Gallia remaining the only neutral power in Europa. However, the Germans and Ottomans launch a series of offensives on all fronts, gaining ground in the Western and Eastern Fronts but stalling in Gallia and in the Balkans, and the trench warfare which defines the conflict begins here.

 _ **1915 A.D. -**_ The Great War soon spreads to the colonies of Europa. In Africa, German and Allied colonial troops fight each other on the borders, with Japan invading German East Indies, encountering heavy resistance. In the Dardanelles, a combined British and French force tries to land at Gallipoli and knock Turkey out of the war, but the campaign proves disastrous and they are forced to retreat. In the Balkans, the Germans and Ottomans manage to conquer the entirety of it, except for Greece, which manages to stay unconquered thanks to Allied support. The Germans follow up this success by managing to conquer Finland, which had only gained back it's independence from Russia fifteen years earlier. The Archanean Liberation Front, a resistance group lead by the remaining members of the Archanean Royal Family, is founded and vows to end the Nazi Regime and restore Archanea.

 _ **1916 A.D. -**_ The Battle of the Somme and the Battle of Verdun are waged, the bloodiest battles of the war, with both failing to break the stalemate. The Russians manage to regain much ground during the Brusilov Offensive. Jack Lawrence, and his twin sister, Catherine Conzen Lawrence, born later that year. Alicia Gunther is born this year as well. To keep the United States out of the war in Europa, Kaiser Wilhelm convinces Alejandro Rivera to launch an attack on the United States which he does. This unprovoked attack by Mexico causes the United States to declare war on Rivera's government, and sends in troops to invade the country and throw Rivera out of power, stating the Second Mexican-American War. Arron returns to active service, commissioned as a General and adviser, serving under General Pershing, who is commander-in-chief of the American forces.

 _ **1917 A.D. -**_ The Russian Revolution occurs, toppling the Russian Empire and establishing the Soviet Union, headed by communist Vladimir Lenin. He signs a treaty with Germania, ending the war between them and allowing the Germans to keep all their conquered territory which includes Finland, and the remaining half of the Baltic States, Belarus, and Ukraine. Byzantium marries Hrist.

 _ **1918 A.D. -**_ As the German offensives come to a grinding halt, the Allies launch their own counteroffensive and quickly have the depleted and exhausted German forces in retreat. Then in late October, dozens of resistance groups, both large and small, with ideologies ranging from communism to independence for individual provinces, rose up all across the Nazi Empire. Seeing how weak it had become due to the war, they saw this as a chance to rise up. The Germans, unable to fight both the Allies and these rebels, calls for an armistice which occurs on November 11, 1918, ending the fighting of the Great War and allowing the Nazi Regime to focus on their civil war which begins next year, which becomes known simply as The Troubles. With Germania and the Ottoman Empire having surrendered, Alejandro Rivera's war now turns against him as the Americans push deeper into Mexico. Lelouch Vi Britannia, the eldest son of Prince Charles newest wife, Marianne vi Britannia, is born.

 _ **1919 A.D. -**_ The Great War officially comes to an end with the signing of the Treaty of Versailles, which decree's the decrease in size of the German military as well as it's capabilities. It allows the Germans to keep their colonies but their forces in Gallia and the Western Front are ordered to leave and head back to Germania. However, it doesn't stop the Federation, along with the newly founded Soviet Union as well as the Balkan Confederacy from probing German lines, looking for weaknesses up until the beginning of the Gallian-Germanian War. These probing raids become known as the Border Skirmishes. Future Archduchess Cordelia gi Randgriz is born as well as Theimer's daughter Isara. However, Theimer's tragic death leads Isara to be adopted by his friend and former comrade, Belgen Gunther, who takes her in as his daughter. Kaiser Wilhelm, who was forced to abdicate his position in 1918 with his younger brother Charles zi Britannia taking his place, is sent into exile and finds himself being welcomed by Archduke Albert II, who allows him to stay at Castle Randgriz.

 _ **1920 A.D. -**_ The Second Mexican-American War comes to and when the Americans storm Mexico city with the help of the revolutionaries, capturing Alejandro Rivera and the city itself. The Americans help the Revolutionaries establish a government in the wake of Rivera's defeat. Having defeated the majority of the White Forces in Russia, Lenin and the Red Army invade Germania and start off the brief German-Soviet War. The Germans, still in the throes of The Troubles and the economic depression it brought, are thrown into disarray as the red tide of the Bolsheviks punch into Belarus. However, a last minute defense of Kiev led by the recently promoted General Erwin Rommel, manages to halt the Russian advance as they are pushed back into Russia, ending the war which lasts less than a year. Arron finally leaves the military life to be with his family.

 _ **1922 A.D. -**_ The Ottoman Empire is dissolved, being replaced by the Republic of Turkey. This results in Germania losing one of it's oldest allies. In Italy, Benito Mussolini takes power and establishes a fascist dictatorship, ousting the Royal Family from Italy. Meanwhile, in Germania, the main rebel groups launch an offensive to take New Berlin, however, the Germans manage to organize a last ditch defense which manages to defeat the rebels, inflicting heavy losses upon their forces. This battle marks the turning point of The Troubles.

 _ **1924 A.D. -**_ The Troubles officially come to an end with the elimination of many remaining rebel groups. Those who survived the war are folded into the Archanean Liberation Front which continues to fight through guerrilla tactics. Germania, which has been engaged in endless war for ten years, emerges from the fire as a mere shell of it's former power. It's military severely crippled, it's economy in tatters, their money useless, and it's cities in ruins. Many see this as the beginning of the end of the Nazi Empire and they wait to see them eventually collapse. Kaiser Charles focuses on rebuilding the shattered nation, slowly managing to do so over the next few years. Vladimir Lenin, the founder of the Soviet Union, passes away, with Joseph Stalin taking his place. Stalin's rule over the country becomes a dictatorship and leads to many deaths among his people.

 _ **1925 A.D. -**_ Archduke Albert II passes in an auto accident. He names former Kaiser Wilhelm II as his six year old daughters regent and he assumes the position days later. Prime Minister Borg and many other nobles, see this as an opportunity and they soon seize influence over he country, weakening Gallia, despite the Kaiser's attempts to stop them.

 _ **1926 A.D. -**_ Belgen Gunther passes away at the age of thirty-nine from, leaving Welkin and Isara in the care of their father's friend Martha Lipponen.

 _ **1928 A.D. -**_ Kaiser Charles zi Britannia and Kaiserina Marianne vi Britannia are assassinated by an unknown group. Byzantium inherits the throne and rules as the 99th Kaiser of Germania. The initial years of his rule see Germania rebuild the strength it had lost as he rearms the military, rebuilds the cities and towns, and revitalizes the economy.

 _ **1930 A.D. -**_ Japan begins expanding their empire by invading China. With the nation already caught in a civil war between the Nationalists and the Communists, the Chinese are caught off guard as the Japanese conquer large areas of the country, with Manchuria being the center of their conquests in China. The two Chinese factions resolve to set aside their differences for now and focus on ousting the Japanese from their country. However, despite the resistance the Chinese put up, the Japanese continue to advance.

 _ **1932 A.D. -**_ The Soviet-American War begins with the Soviet Union invades Alaska, seeking to take it back from the Americans as well as to spread the communist ideology to the American people. Jack Lawrence joins the Army at the age of fifteen. His actions, along with those of his squad at the Siege of Anchorage, which turns the tide of the war, earn him the title of the "Hero of Anchorage" and see him rise through the ranks to become an important war hero for the Americans. Lelouch vi Britannia becomes an officer of the military, leading his forces to victory during the Border Skirmishes. His actions earn him widespread popularity among the military and the people.

 _ **1933 A.D. -**_ After pushing the Soviets out of Alaska, the Americans launch an invasion of Eastern Russia, storming through the Red Line, Russia's main defensive line on the Bering Sea, before marching further into Russia.

 _ **1934 A.D. -**_ The Soviet-American War comes to an end with the Soviet surrender and with Stalin being ousted in favor of Dimitri Novogod. Jack retires from the Army and is sent to Randgriz University by his father where he eventually meets and befriends Welkin Gunther.

 _ **1935 A.D. -**_ The Imperial Germanian Reich celebrates it's three thousand year anniversary with Byzantium declaring war upon Gallia five days before the German Army invades. The Gallian Campaign has officially begun.

* * *

 **Hope you guys like this timeline. I've made appropriate changes to my story, changing some words and paragraphs in the chapters in order for it to fit the timeline. Nothing serious but now everything fits...more or less.**

 **As usual, if you have a question or comment about this timeline or the "On the Gallian Front" universe in general, simply send me a PM and I'll answer as best as I can. Also, don't forget to leave a review and to leave a comment on my Valkyria Chronicles Forum as well as to add to the polls I have there.**

 **Until then,**

 **\- Heinkelboy05**


End file.
